


Different Perspectives

by forgottenjeevas



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Teen Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenjeevas/pseuds/forgottenjeevas
Summary: Cole knows that the Inquisitor is having trouble dealing with being the Inquisitor, the leader of everyone in Skyhold, and wants to help. The only thing is, he doesn't know how.The Inquisitor is only a teenager, and surviving this far is a miracle. But with his mind hurting him more than helping, the Inquisitor keeps to himself, unknowing that only makes it worse.





	Different Perspectives

The Inquisitor passed through the gated bridge that was the entrance into Skyhold, smiling at a few people that said hello, but otherwise quiet. It had been a long day, filled with fighting bandits on the Storm Coast, sending scouts to the Hinterlands to reassure the people there that they were safe, and dealing with people in Val Royeaux that he didn't even want to deal with in the first place. But it was his job, and so he did it. It wasn't about him, though, he never had been the type of person to care about himself much. Instead, it was for the people. Everything he did was to make sure the people of Thedas would be safe and live to see another day.

So when he saw the rugged-looking boy eyeing him from the other side of the courtyard, Fabian could only give a sigh. He hadn't asked for this. He didn't want the responsibility that came with being the Inquisitor. But he was the best person for the job, however tiring it could be.

Everyone watched him as he passed on his way to his quarters, no one quite understanding what he was going through. Fabian trudged up the stairway, using more strength than he thought he had to carry himself that far with all the extra weight. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he stripped himself of his weapon, boots, and the armor that would need repaired tomorrow, thanks to all the demons. With the weight literally off of his shoulders, he could stand straighter, but he didn't. Instead, he brought himself to the side of the bed, collapsing onto the soft and comfortable covers.

Something about the sudden lack of movement made his entire body ache, and he groaned quietly, even though no one was around to hear. He just needed sleep, and then he could work on the other problems some other day.

"I don't know how to help you." Came a gentle and soothing voice from the corner.

Fabian made a startled noise and used his arms to lift his body to an upright position, though no one else could just appear like Cole could, so it should have been obvious when he saw the boy's hat. He was standing there, fidgeting with his sleeves as if he was nervous. "Cole? Why are you here?"

Cole took a few tentative steps towards the Inquisitor, his expression saying he was thinking hard about something. "There's a storm of shadows all around you. It's gotten bigger since the last time we talked."

Fabian frowned. "Last time you told me I was bright." Afraid of offending his friend, he paused, then tried again. "I don't understand what you're saying."

The boy's shaggy blonde hair and hat hid his eyes, but he imagined they were watching him intently. "You are bright. Baronial. Benevolent to everyone you meet. But you are also languorous, layered, labyrinthian. I can feel you hurting, and I want to help."

Fabian knew the boy was trying, and smiled slightly. "Well, I'm not sure how this works for you, but do your thing." He'd witnessed this twice now, once with Chancellor Roderick, then later when he first got to Skyhold. He found it confusing yet intriguing at the same time.

Cole came to the foot of the bed, as if coming closer would help. He tilted his head upwards ever so slightly, and it made his brilliant blue eyes visible. "Think about the thing that scares you the most." After an odd look from the Inquisitor, he explained sheepishly. "It will make it easier to focus on, instead of seeing so many things. Relax, and focus on something scary."

The Inquisitor suddenly was fighting fatigue, and slowly lowered himself back onto the pillows. Cole didn't seem to mind, concern on his face as he seemed to look past him. The memories floated through his mind, and he saw Haven, the fires growing, everyone crying out for help... The Inquisitor raced towards two of the townsfolk, kneeling next to the closest one, only to have an explosion out of nowhere, finishing off the two and injuring him. He gasped in shock and fear, taking several deep breaths. 'I can't do this...' The vision faded, immediately replaced with a slightly lighter memory. Solas grabbing his hand and pushing it into the air, the stinging and burning increasing as the mark connected with the rift, closing it in seconds. Fabian pulled his hand away, the stinging fading, but still there. He watched Solas carefully. 'What did you do?'

Cole's voice was soft and gentle, like he understood all the chaos Fabian had went through. "You can't save everyone. Haven isn't your fault. None of this happened because of you." He frowned, seeming to dig deeper with each passing moment. "Fire, death, the mark on your hand... You don't have to fear them. You're stronger than you know."

The Inquisitor watched Cole with interest, but struggled to keep his eyes open. The boy took notice, nodding to the nightstand next to the bed where there was a box that wasn't there before. "For when you wake up."

The Inquisitor told his brain to make his head move, or his mouth to form words of appreciation, but there was no point. His body was shutting down, and he was grateful when oblivion claimed him. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green sparks erupted from his hand, and it was unlike anything he had seen before. The magic trapped in his hand could be useful, it could stop all of this madness... But he didn't want this burden. He didn't want everyone in Thedas looking up to him for help, for a leader. 

Being only 17, he was almost an adult, but he didn't look like it. Compared to the other elves, Fabian was short and round faced. It caused him to be picked on and isolated from his clan, giving him no status because he was a 'disgrace'. He eventually learned to deal with it, ignore their cruel words. 'Shemlen!' Like they thought he was a human, despite his parents being elves. With his parents gone, for what reason he was never told, Fabian dreamed of more. There had to be something more out there, something better than this. He didn't listen to anyone, and they left him alone to fend for himself. He was lonely at first, but his mind made up friends for him to talk to, and he coped that way. His size held him back from almost every activity, since he didn't have the right body type to be a hunter with the majority of the others. Fabian picked herbs for the healer, since he couldn't stand the sight of dead animals, and he helped in whatever ways he could. He never had been a leader, ever since he was a child, he'd been small, a follower, learning from the higher ups. 

Now, he was a leader, because people trusted him with their lives. Fabian didn't want it, wanted to refuse and let Cassandra take place of Inquisitor, but Cassandra explained that she couldn't. Cullen wasn't an option, since he didn't want it either, and Josephine was simply too nice... Which left Leliana, but she politely shook her head, a hint of disappointment in her eyes. So Fabian curled his right hand around the hilt of the dazzling sword, pretending it wasn't as heavy as it was. The crowd cheered, Cullen helping as he raised his sword. 

That was weeks ago, and it hadn't gotten any easier. Fabian was the one everyone went to with their problems, and he tried to deal with as many of them as he could at one time. Part of his personality, he had always liked to help others, although most of them never allowed him to. That determination to help left the elf exhausted all the time, and some people were taking notice. 

Fabian woke to the sound of birds chirping in the distance, far away but still happily singing to each other. He opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight streaming in through the balcony and into the room. Fabian tried to take pleasure in the small things like this, but rarely stopped to admire. He sat up, stretching for a moment, and began the process of putting his boots on and lacing them up. The laces tangled and knotted easily, causing Fabian to curse quite a few times at them, but then finally gave up and slipped them on, tucking the laces into the boots and pretending they didn't exist. 

When he was about to walk down the stairs to the great hall, Fabian stopped, biting his lip. Cole had left a small box on his nightstand, his way of trying to help, and it was still sitting there with a tattered blue ribbon around it to keep the lid on. It looked fragile, and Fabian hesitated before untying the ribbon and lifting the lid. Fabian stopped, the contents managing to comfort him in a way nothing could recently. The tops of the tiny yellow flowers he'd stared at in the gardens the other day, arranged in a circle. Fabian couldn't help but smile, putting the lid back on the box and taking the ribbon off. 

The blue ribbon was now wrapped around his belt that came with the Venture Capital outfit, and Fabian felt a little bit better, like he could manage to get things done without stressing that much. "Thank you, Cole..." He smiled, pushing the door open and headed to the great hall.


End file.
